Pleasureable Dreams
by JanetL
Summary: A continuation of my AU year at Dartmouth with our favorite couple. Human Bella sleeps every night beside her vampire husband Edward. What does she dream about? Find out. BH/EV lemony
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I'm back with another tale about our favorite couples year at Dartmouth. If your not familiar with my stories, Bella did not get preggo and has taken up Edward's offer of a year at college.**

**Enjoy**

**oooOOOooo**

**Part One**

Legs underneath our coffee table, I sit slouched on the wood floor of our new living room. Elbow on the corner of the table, my head is propped up by the palm of my hand as I stare blindly at my laptop trying to think of something scholarly to write.

_What a long Monday, _I reflect wearily, closing my eyes to stop the burn. I fight to reopen them, but my temples throb from a headache, begging me to leave them closed.

I hate admitting to it, but I am exhausted.

Granted, I am still a little jet lagged. Even still, between classes, unpacking and getting acquainted with our new home, Edward and I have been running non-stop. I probably should give up and go to bed, but I am determined to finish my paper tonight. Rolling my shoulders and stretching my neck side and side to put some life in me, I force my lids up and recommit to plowing through the final paragraph of my Colonial History assignment_._

The day began this morning when my husband and I went into town to bring home my truck. Having evolved somewhat to accepting gifts graciously, I woke early, eager to see how it turned out.

I talked Edward into leaving the Vanquished parked at home and hopped on his back. It started to drizzle on the way, but I could have cared less. Hurtling down our mountain at his usual breakneck speed was exhilarating. It had been a over a week since I enjoyed this thrill ride and I needed my fix. Edward and I hadn't gone running since we arrived in New Hampshire. We haven't had the time.

He sat me down on my feet at the edge of the woods a few hundred yards from a small car dealership just past the township line.

"I figured this was a good place as any to have the Chevy delivered." Edward explained as he held the dealership door open and we went in. Apparently, the paint and bodywork were done elsewhere. I didn't question the man holding my hand, who seems to have more money than sense, as to why it wasn't painted locally. Most likely, I neither required nor desired details. A little damp, but still presentable, we walked nonchalantly past the cars in the showroom to the main office to pick my keys.

I was only a little nervous. Edward knew what I wanted. But still, I concentrated on keeping my expression neutral, just in case the big reveal turned out to be like an episode of _Pimp my Ride_.

_I actually shrieked when I saw it._ I roll my tired eyes reflecting on the ridiculousness of my reaction. It looks fabulous. No longer a dented, faded and rusting heap; now my pickup is a shiny, respectable fire engine red. Understated and homey, it is exactly what I hoped for and more. There are new tires and rims too, courtesy of Emmett and Jasper: a late birthday present, or so I was told. Even my dad contributed with a new fiberglass truck box...

_Crap, my mind is drifting again._

I rub my eyes and sit up straighter trying to pull it together. It nearing two a.m. now and clearly I am running out of steam. After we got the truck picked up, we puttered around town checking out what it had to offer, stopping for lunch in a little mom and pop diner. Between our excursions, getting the kitchen ready to paint tomorrow, and putting the groceries away that we picked up this afternoon, I barely sat down today. Before I knew it, it was time to head out again.

School is fully in session, bringing this paper to write about the second generation settlers in the New England and one of, what my new trig professor announced with glee, would be many quizzes to study for this semester.

Edward is lounging patiently above me on the couch. I wrinkled my nose, jealous at the thought of how easy some things are for him. His paper on the founding of Rhode Island was wrote in the ten minutes I took to go to the bathroom and grab an ice cream sandwich from the frig. I'm sure for my benefit, he explained that he had already wrote the paper once before. To make me feel better about myself, I have decided to believe hm.

"Are you planning on going over your trig notes tonight too, Love?" he asks with obvious concern reaching over and stroking my hair.

"No, I'll do it tomorrow." I mumble sleepily to him. "You know Edward, I think today was the first time I've seen that man crack a smile since we got here,"

He understands I'm talking about our trig prof immediately. "Even his thoughts are grouchy," he chuckles.

After one last read through, I send off my concluding supposition that the Puritans were less interested in religious freedom for all than imposing their own beliefs to newcomers, close my laptop and push the coffee table away.

"Finally." I lay my head back against his knee on the couch and kneed my temples with the tips of my fingers.

"You look beat." Edward reaches down and lifts me up onto his lap and I snuggle into him.

I'm too tired to pretend I'm not tired. "Let's just get a quick shower and I'll head to bed." I mumble before kissing him and stagger to my feet.

"Do you want me to carry you again?" Unlike last night, his offer is laced with anxiety. My sweet, overprotective husband. His loving concern makes me smile.

"No, but thank you." I press my cheek against his shoulder and inhale, the smell his shirt improves my headache slightly. "If I let you carrying me, I won't make it to the bathroom awake."

Edward peers down in disapproval, shaking his head, but he says nothing. Taking my hand, we head up the stairs to our bedroom loft.

He watches me warily as he turns on the shower and strips off his clothes.

"I'm fine Edward, really." I say as he gets into the tub. "My sleep patterns are just off." After conking out in the middle of the afternoon on Sunday, I couldn't manage to get to sleep last night. It was almost two when Edward threw me over his shoulder and hauled me up the stairs to bed, after four in the morning before I was tired enough to sleep.

_Hmm... sex with my husband, the best cure there is for insomnia, _I giggle to myself.

"What's so funny?" Edward asks. Already under the shower he pulls back the curtain and holds out his hand for me to step into the tub.

"Oh, nothing." I shrug and smile sweetly at my nosy naked husband, joining him under the warm water.

He frowns with his lip out and I suppress the urge to laugh at him. He looks like a little boy who just missed the ice cream truck. "Are you pouting Mr. Cullen?"

"No." He replies, his bottom lip pulling out further.

"You are so silly." In my sleep deficient state I find it surprising that a pouting husband is kinda hot. I wrap my arms around him yawning. "One of the many reasons I love you."

"There's more than one?" He asks, lifting my chin with his thumb to gaze into my eyes.

"Oh yes, a plethora of them."

He smiles and kisses my wet forehead.

He insists upon washing me and I don't argue. He does it often and from the look on his face while he's at it, I think strangely that maybe he's enjoying it more than I am. I lean my forehead against Edward's chest as he massages shampoo into my scalp and nuzzle him. It feels so relaxing… too relaxing and I make a supreme effort not to fall over in the tub.

Edward warps a towel around me as I drag myself out of the shower. After drying my hair, he kisses my shoulder and heads to the bedroom so I can finish my nighttime routine.

I'm not too tired to not notice his beautiful expectant smile as I enter the room to join him. Propped up on pillows, he leans casually against the wrought iron headboard. His hands are behind his head exposing the lean musculature of his fine arms and chest. He looks yummy.

"For someone who never sleeps Mr. Cullen, you seem to be awful eager to hit the sack."

Edward fakes a long drawn out yawn, snickering as I involuntarily follow suit.

"Stop picking on me." I frown grumpily.

"Emmett is four time zones away." He says, his grin widening as he pulls the covers back and pats my side of the mattress. "Somebody has to do it."

I drop the towel I have around me on the nearby chair and scoot in beside him. "Have I mentioned today how happy you make me?"

He smiles, pulls me into his arms, and kisses me gently.

"I love you Edward." I yawn once more.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams my love."

Safe in his stone embrace, I am asleep in seconds.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

She sleeps.

We have been in bed for two hours. Skin against skin, she lies scattered over me. It's like being inside a cocoon. I'm beyond relaxed, warm beneath my wife's body, thick blankets tucked tight around us to hold in her heat.

"Edward…"

Closing my eyes, I smile serene, quietly kissing her hairline. In so many ways, this is my sleep time too. The murmured resonance of her voice is my lullaby, the steady rhythm of her pulse hypnotic, lulling me from conscious existence. My mind is quiet and tranquil, no others thoughts in it but her spoken dreams. Despite the burn in my throat, I cannot recall ever experiencing this level of restful contentment.

Still, I am keenly aware of our every physical connection, from the fingers that both loll absently over my upper arm and tightly tuck themselves beneath my torso, to her knee that bends at my hip just brushing against my manhood.

Breasts lay pressed crooked against my own. My chest rises and falls in time with hers. A soft cheek is on my shoulder. Moist fragrant air blows from her ripe lips on to my throat and jaw and swirls about my head. Dark tresses cover part of the hand I rest in the middle of her back. I can count every strand that touches me.

Nose sunk in her part, her forehead is still set against my lips. It's just too much of a temptation. I need barely to move. I kiss her again.

She sighs quietly and shifts, bringing my mind back into the here and now.

Have I waked her? I tense for a moment listening for the signs. No, there seems to be none, just a slight up tick in our heartbeat, barely noticeable. I exhale reassured and endeavor to get back to my dreamlike state.

"Edward…" she whispers once more, as her fingers search ephemerally, reaching up to caress my face as she nuzzles my neck, "You smell so good…" She stills, abandoning her hand on my cheekbone and falls silent.

The snake stirs.

Shit. It takes so little to rouse him these days.

Clearly, she is still asleep. I know what I should do. I should get out of bed and go for a run, or at the very least head downstairs for a while. It's not the first time since I met her that my adolescent urges have gotten the better of me.

_But I don't want to leave,_ I whine to myself like a petulant child. It's cold and it's raining. I don't want to chill myself running and have to shower again before I can get back in the warm bed with her.

Our unpacking is officially done and I'm positive she'll get mad if I do laundry. We've already got the kitchen prepped for painting, but she wants to be there to help roll the walls tomorrow. Okay, the garage hasn't been sorted out yet, but how much time could that waste? Hell, we didn't take the Vanquish today so it doesn't even need washed.

Of course, my excuses are feeble, but I am a selfish greedy man. I can't help it. There is no place better on earth than laying here beneath her. I want every second I can get. I can behave myself. I just need to show a little restraint.

I kiss her again. All three of us sigh happily.

Perhaps a mental distraction… I frown discouraged. Unfortunately, I neglected to grab a book on my way upstairs. I eye the television's remote control just out of my hand's reach with little enthusiasm. With the entire month's listings already programmed in my head, I frown knowing there's nothing that interests me on tonight. At least nothing worth taking my hand off her to bother with.

"Can we take it to school?"

It only takes a moment to process her words. The muscles in my stomach rippled as I tried to contain my satisfied delight.

My second favorite bedtime game, I love when I figure out her nocturnal ramblings. This one's easy. I'm certain she's talking about her truck. Often her disjointed phrases make little sense to me, but I know this one. We finally picked up her Chevy this afternoon. I had been a little worried that she would think it was too much, but as usual she surprised me, squealing and jumping up and down like a little girl when she saw it. From her elated reaction, I presumed that it would be the transportation _du jour_ today. Normally, I'd much rather drove my car. It handles far better than that thing could ever think of. And the pace…ugh. We had to leave an hour early today for school. But she seemed so pleased to see it. How could I deny her it?

I look back on the day, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. I'm not sure, but I think I make her nervous when she drives. My smile widens at the memory of her defiant manner at the wheel. It makes me think of her driving to the big house the night I asked her to marry me.

Many enjoyable memories of this truck flood my mind. The last time we drove it, we made love along side it in our front yard at the Washington cottage on a quilt she keeps in the cab. Nat King Cole was singing on the radio. Was that only a few scant weeks ago?

_Darling you… send me…_

Yes, honest she does. Everything is perfectly etched in my mind. The smell of her in the warm damp night air that evening… Watching her watching me as she kneels astride me… My hand at her hips… My own body flexing to meet hers…

The feel of her muscles contracting against the side of my body. Lifting and dropping… lifting and dropping…

I need to keep away from those memories right now.

_Why did I have to hunt last night?_ I grumble internally.

_Same reason,_ I remind myself sardonic.

She needs to sleep. It's the only thing we really argue about… well, that and eating.

I just don't get it. Humans need to eat. From what I've heard, most of them take great pleasure in the act. She appears not to care at all about the ingredients and even less so regarding its nutritional value. Her previous culinary efforts must have been for the benefit of her father alone. I'm sure that if I didn't cook for her, she would live on peanut butter and jelly, Fruit Loops and Chef Boyardee. I know she has no regard for herself, but still...

It's just like the sleep. It makes me crazy. Not wanting to nag I try not to say anything, I really do, but I so often fail. I can see how tired she is. Why does she feel this incessant need to keep up with me?

As if admonishing me for worrying, her soft tender hand drops down to my shoulder and caresses me. A wave of pleasure sweeps through me. The muscles in my stomach tighten. Yes, I should go, leave her in peace.

"Feel me…" My body freezes.

Damn it._ No, you need to sleep…You get so little._

Slaves to her voice and replying to its command, the tips of my fingers, on their own volition, begin to stroke her lower back happy to do her bidding.

"Yes… right there..." Both body and voice continue to encourage my rouge hand in unconsciousness, back arching as her hips pitch forward. My hand glides lower to her bottom and gently contracts. The rhythm of the heart that I claim as my own continues its slow steady climb.

The snake twitches. He knows what's happening before I do.

She's dreaming of us.

As if to reward him for his deductive skills, her knee rises higher, rubbing his head… petting him for a moment before relaxing once more. Her movement slides the blankets off our shoulders.

"Edward... oh, its so good..."

I am now neither calm nor tranquil. Quiet moans of pleasure escape her lips, bit by bit draining my resolve. My eyes are squeezed tight now. I can no longer concentrate on distractions. The temperature under the covers is rising as her fingers on her left hand explore my bicep.

Dear God, she is beginning to perspire. I try my best to modulate my breathing.

As I take what I hope is a deep cleansing breath, the aroma of her scent begins to change. A slight sweetening of its already perfect bouquet fills my nostrils and scorches my lungs. It makes my mouth water, not for her blood but for her now available sweat.

Her body shifts again and the hastening tempo of our heart feeds my budding erection. The hand at my side pulls free pushing the blankets lower. Her fingers are in full motion now, meandering about freely over the exposed side of my torso.

"Oh... oh..."

How can she still be asleep?

I'm growing wild and fearful with need. Our heart thumps vigorously now into my chest. Struggling to maintain myself, I am all but panting with effort. I'm stunned to find my legs are trembling slightly. How is this happening? I didn't think that was possible.

_Stay calm, _I tell myself. _Stay calm. Go to your happy place_.

"Edward... take me..."

Shit, this is my happy place!

I need to stop this. Chivalry be damned, I could hurt her so easily in an unchecked moment. The smell of her arousal grows stronger and stronger, and my erection is at full mast. She grows sticky with the sweat that my tongue yearns so desperately to taste. The blankets have been wrestled down past her heart shaped bottom. Her right hand slides back up my arm and into my hair. I try to take it and she pulls my thumb into her mouth.

Sweet Jesus!

I can feel the pulsating blood pooling in the loins that rub her smell into my hipbone. It pounds in my ears as she ungulates gently against me.

The fingers of her left hand travel lower and lower.

"Fuck me..." she moans out pleading.

_Did she just say... She's never said... _My mind is unraveling.

"Now!" She demands as she reaches her goal.

"Enough!"

**Feel free to review then on to chapter two.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**oooOOOooo**

My husband's snarled epithet pulls me abruptly from unconsciousness and my eyes fly open. I'm breathless, hot and bewildered. The daylight of my erotic dream is gone, replace by the dim shadows cast by the crescent moon that hangs low in our window.

His mouth was just… and we were... well, we were... but not here in our bed.

I'm completely disoriented, but have no time to get my bearings. I am in flight. I land bouncing sideways into the mattress. He has literally thrown me on to my back.

And then he's there. Elbows bearing most of his weight, Edward's long hard body covers mine protectively. My calf is tangled awkwardly with his in the blankets. Gasping, he tightly holds my wrists above my head at the edge of the mattress. His erection digs unyielding into my hip.

Overheated and sweaty beneath him, adrenaline pumps strong and demanding through my veins. His face hovers not more than an inch away. Pupils dilated, he stares down at me with dark hungry eyes. His sweet rapid breath is washing over my face, further befuddling my brain.

"I'm sorry." Edward's tone is anxious and his body is rigid with restraint. I can feel his fear.

"What's wrong?" I mouthed the words barely able to get enough air for sound.

You can see the effort he making to calm himself. It's a full five seconds before he replies.

"I was trying so hard to not wake you." He says the words as if he is confessing to a crime, "… and you, you…"

He shakes his head, clearing it. I pray this means he's beginning to thaw a little.

"I don't understand Edward."

Panic threatens to rise back into his tense face.

"You were… you were dreaming."

My eyes bulge horrified. "No!" I whimper.

"Yes." he growls.

The pounding of my heart does not begin to ease as my confusion starts to ebb. Revelation of his problem is beginning to dawn on me. I didn't think it was possible to flush hotter, but I do.

"Was I talking?" I mentally cringe at the question I already know the answer to.

He presses his lips together in a grim line. "Oh, more than talking."

_What does that mean?_

His respirations are starting to ease back to normal. My hands are still restrained in his, but he's loosened his grip. He seems to have gotten a hold of himself. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

My brow furrows. "Hurt me?" _Oh, Edward, when will you learn that is not possible._

"I'm sorry," he apologizes again.

"I should have left the room" The words rush out of him. "I let it go on too long... and then... you... you touched me."

His insinuation is obvious.

_Really? Oh, dear... _I don't know how to respond.

"I lost control." He swallows and closes his eyes for a moment as his body stiffens in renewed terror. "I didn't mean to move so quickly. I'm so sorry."

I take the only free limb I have and wrap it around him. "Everything is fine Edward. My left foot is a little uncomfortable, but that's all."

Quickly yet carefully he kicks away the remaining blankets. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Clearly he is still upset. I wish he would let go of my wrists so I could console him. I lift my head and press my lips to his. "I'm fine, really."

"But..." He buries his face in my neck.

"It's okay," I continued to try and reassure him. "It's okay, baby"

Edward pulls back an inch or two from my face. "Baby?" His eyebrows abruptly lift in censure.

My mouth drops open in surprise. It's an endearment that neither of us approve of. Seems patronizing, or maybe even condescending to me.

"I can't believe I just said that."

"Me neither." He says flatly. He stares at me intently searching my face for I don't know what. Then he exhales chuckling, the corner of his mouth lifting.

"You drive me crazy." He admonishes, but the stress has left his voice. I can feel his chest expand as he inhales deeply, lowering his head back down to nibble at my jaw.

"Surely you do not mean me, Mr. Cullen." I bat my eyelashes at him.

A devious smile begins to wash over his face. "Indeed, I do."

I shudder as his lips brush lightly against mine.

"So, what was your dream about?" He asks with faux innocence.

My breath catches_. No! Don't ask me that..._

He's grinning at me, the bastard. I want to crawl under the bed with embarrassment. I can't help what my obsessed brain does while I sleep.

"You know what it was about." I mutter.

His grin widens, "You have a potty mouth." He scolds playfully.

"What?" _Oh please, dear God no...  
_

Edward's voice is smooth as melted chocolate. "Tell me." he croons, "Tell me why you wanted me to... hmm, what was that word?"

Mortified, I ignore him.

"Come on now." He encourages, clearly enjoying himself.

I stay silent.

"Are we in bed?"

I shake my head.

One eyebrow rises. "Oh…where are we then?" he inquires thoughtfully as he gathers my left wrist up with the other, freeing his own fingers to torture my exposed arm as he strokes the under side of it.

Damn it, he wants details. I flush again at the mere thought of telling him. I squirm beneath him, trying to avert my gaze, but he's having none of that, caging my face in his long fingers and unleashing the full penetrating force of his topaz eyes.

"Please, tell me." He entreats in earnest, "Where are we?"

His sweet breath washes over my face. My head spins, my heart stammers. I am trapped by his body, helpless to fight against his potent eyes and compelling voice.

"My truck." I mumble defeated.

He strokes his thumb back and forth over my chin. I swallow hard, my bottom lip trembling.

"In your truck?" His lips touch the corner of my mouth.

I shake my head again.

"Where then?" His asks, eyes blazing bright in the dark room.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Please?" he continues to gaze down at me while he rubs his nose against my own.

This is beyond embarrassing. "Fine," I rasp. "I'm laying over the roof of the cab."

He doesn't miss a beat. "On your stomach?"

"No, my back." New heat floods my cheeks. I try to look away, but he's holding my face so firm.

"Hmm…Intriguing." He murmurs seductively into my mouth "Are you naked?" The hand that imprisons my face slithers down my throat to my breast and begins to tease my nipple. I've never recovered fully from either my dream or how I woke up and I'm nearly hyperventilating. I can't concentrate, my nerves are scattered.

"Are you naked?" he asked again, louder, more demanding, his tongue caressing my jaw as he pitches his hips against my womb.

"Edward," I gasp. "I can't answer while you doing that."

"What, this?" Edward tugs gently at my nipple and rocks his pelvis again. "I can stop if you want me to."

I quiver at just the thought of him filling me. "Just you shirt! Just your shirt!" I blurt out. "You've torn it open and popped off the buttons!"

"Ah, another ruined shirt." he laments sadly. I can feel his victorious grin touching me. "What am I doing?"

"You're standing in the bed." I moan.

"And?" he is not to be denied.

_Shit..._ "You head is between my legs."

He hisses his approval as his mouth and fingers begin to journey south. "Is it daytime or night?"

"What?" I pant.

Edward's hand is between my thighs now stroking my wetness. His tongue licks the sweat between my breasts before circling my nipple. My arms struggle fruitlessly to escape his iron grip.

His amused tone is gone. "I just want a clear mental picture." He declares with absolute sincerity and begins to suckle.

My embarrassment has vanished. This is hot… really hot. "Day… daytime… it's sunny…" My back arches off the bed. I am nearly convulsing beneath his hard tasty body.

Still with my breast in his mouth, he peeks up at me through his long lashes in confusion.

"I love looking at you in the sun."

Edward pauses a moment, absorbing that information.

His expression changes again. Suddenly I'm in his arms and we're both kneeling on the bed. My face is in his hands and he's sucking my tongue into his eager mouth. His kiss is primal and impassioned. My wrists are now free. Reacting instinctively, I cling like a limpet to him, clawing at his back with one hand and fisting his hair with the other to hold him to me.

"God, what you do to me." He growls, finally prying us apart so I can draw in air.

I writhe with satisfaction.

"That's Goddess to you."

My audacity takes him unaware, however his shocked face morphs quickly.

"You're right", he grins wickedly, "and now its time for me to worship you."

My heart staggers to a halt. _Oh, my…_

In one move, he pivots me ninety degrees and is behind me between my spread knees. Caught unprepared by his blinding speed, I fall forward toward the foot of the bed, catching myself with my hands. My heart kick starts and shoots into overdrive. His tongue slithers up my spine, tasting my sweat as he moves in to take me.

What I do to him? No, it's what he does to me.

Skilled fingers part my wet swollen folds and he penetrates my body deep and commanding. I cry out in pleasure and he pauses, just for a moment. Edward's hands then take hold my hips and he begins to move… powerfully, but measured… carefully testing us both.

I revel in his strength and control, in his need for me, every bit as fervent as my own.

My body moves with his. "Yes, yes, yes," I grunt in cadence to his forceful slow thrusts.

Edward's pace begins to quicken. Without breaking his steady rhythm, the mattress dips lower as, still inside me, he pulls me into his lap. His strong arms envelop me body and soul, one hand back at my breast and the other pressed against my womb. My neck stretches to the side, giving him access to my throat as his animal grunts drive my desire for his lips. My hands lay atop his. Lifting with his thigh muscles, he continues to thrust deep inside me. My knees have left the bed and it is my flexed toes, dug into the mattress that join him in the physical act of making love by this new found and exciting position.

Up and down I bounce using the springy mattress for added momentum as my husband impales me from below over and over. Bit by bit he ups the pace. My thighs begin to burn. My hair is starting to stick to me. I am drenched in sweat making my body slick. The power of my own exertions is heady. It makes me feel omnipotent. My arm reaches up and behind him, wrapping around his neck, fingers digging into the back of his hair. My spine bows off his chest as he continues to thrust. I lean back. My head turns. I can just reach his temple with my lips.

The low heated growl that erupts and bubbles against my neck is my undoing. My legs are shaking, losing their strength. The building orgasm is on its way. I'm almost to the point of no return.

Pushing us forward, Edward's hands break free of me and I drop to my elbows and knees. He is as close as I am and he's backing off. I know the signs. I feel his restraint.

_Oh no you don't Edward Cullen..._

I turn savage and have taken over the tempo. Clutching the foot board to brace myself, I slam my body hard and fast against him.

Edward snarls wildly. I feel him stiffening behind me. Yes, dear God this is what we both need.

"Now Edward, now!" I scream as I explode. His answering roar as he lets go extends my mind numbing orgasm and we both collapse down onto the mattress.

I lay curled inside his gentle embrace, still up side down on the bed, both physically and emotionally drained. His face is buried in my hair. Edward reaches out to the small corner of the blanket not fallen to the floor and drags it up and around us.

He kisses the back of my hair. "I'll be right back."

He's careful getting out of our bed, but moves with blinding speed to the bathroom. I hear the water running, but I am not conscious enough to even question what he's doing. The water shuts off and he's back moments later with a wash cloth.

After tucking one of our pillows under my head, he's scoots back under the covers and slides the washcloth beneath the blankets. Its feels warm and damp as he gently wipes himself off of me, then unceremoniously drops it to the floor. I nearly cry from the intimacy of this act.

"I love you so much." Edward whispers in my ear before pulling my body against his.

"I love you too Edward," I murmur, my hand and leg wrapping around him. "And your apology is accepted." His light chuckle is the last sound I hear as I drift back off to sleep.

**Whew, I need a drink of water.**

******Thanks for reading.** I don't normally use present tense, but it seemed appropriate to have some immediacy in the situation.

**If you want to find out more about Bella and Edward's AU year at Dartmouth, check out my profile. The next part of this story it called Losing Focus. **

**And as always, I look forward to any feedback. Leave a review and you'll make my day. **


End file.
